


but it's the blinding sunlight over there

by issei



Category: Cinnamon Kitchen (Original Works), Original Works
Genre: Attendant of Cardiosurgery!Akira, Grey's Anatomy AU, M/M, Resident of Pediatricity!Jun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soundtrack: out of the woods - taylor swift.</p></blockquote>





	but it's the blinding sunlight over there

Tukik, suara mesin yang memekakkan telinga, macet, dan gravitasi yang tidak mengkhianati adalah detil dari hal-hal yang jauh lebih besar yang tidak ingin diingat oleh Akira—seperti suara debum keras yang kin terus terulang di dalam kepalanya. Seperti denyut-denyut rembasan darah, tak berkurang rasa sakitnya selama beberapa jam Jun berusaha membebaskan tangannya dari jepitan bangku dan debris pesawat mereka.

Jun, dengan wajah pucat, peluh dan kotor dan tak mengatakan sedikitpun tentang apa yang ia lihat mengenai kondisi pilot mereka.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya tangan Akira keluar, ia sudah letih, sudah nyaris tidak merasakan tangannya lagi, dan hanya mampu menatap dengan lemas sementara Jun menelan ludah dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K yang ditemukannya.

Kalian berdua dokter. Kalian dilatih untuk ini. Kalian dilatih untuk melihat orang-orang meninggal di atas meja bedah kalian. (Kalian dilatih untuk tidak memandang siapa yang kalian obati, baik itu teman atau teroris. Kalian dilatih-)

Akira tidak tahu apa Jun sudah pernah dilatih untuk mengoperasi attendantsnya sendiri. Tapi ini situasi darurat.

“Buang bagian sel yang sudah mati, Jun.” Bisik Akira, sementara senja mulai turun di sekitar mereka. Ia merasakan beberapa serangga menyelinap di bajunya yang sudah sobek, namun tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk menepisnya. “buat siletan pertama itu.”

“Tapi aku belum pernah—“

“Kau sudah membiusku separuh. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.”

Tetap saja Akira berjengit ketika melihat tangannya, tangan _dominannya_ mulai dikuliti, dan Jun, dengan sedikit gemetar, mulai membersihkan bagian mana yang remuk dan berusaha menyambung kembali bagian saraf yang dikenalinya.

Akira gemetar dan tidak sadar akan bulir air mata pedas sudah berlarian turun dari matanya ketika ia membuka mulutnya lagi. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Pesawat mereka sudah berhenti mengeluarkan asap membumbung, dan masih belum ada pertolongan. “Bagus. Selesaikan.” –katanya, sebelum tak lama ia melepaskan jeritan tak bersuara ke udara ketika obat bius itu sudah hampir kehilangan efeknya, dan ia terguncang, begitu lama, hingga tenaganya benar-benar habis, hingga semuanya gelap lagi. 

.

.

.

Di ketiga mereka membuat api dan belum berhasil membetulkan radionya. Radio itu, di samping mayat pilot mereka yang sudah mereka tutupi dan mulai berbau, hanya mengeluarkan suara gemeresak monoton sepanjang siang dan sepanjang malam, bagaimanapun Jun frustrasi membongkar dan memasangnya. Mereka kekurangan bahan untuk memperbaikinya.

Ketika segala benda berwarna mencolok telah dihamparkan untuk mengundang perhatian, dan api dinyalakan hingga berasap, Jun hanya mampu bergeser ke sebelah Akira, yang tak banyak berbicara, di depan api yang menyala. Ia menggenggam sepotong kecil ransum yang menjadi bagiannya, setelah memaksa Akira memakan lebih banyak hanya karena lukanya.

Mereka berdua membungkus diri dalam segala pakaian yang ada, namun tetap saja, ketika malam makin gelap, Jun menemukan ketakutan yang lebih besar—suara gemerisik apa yang mungkin berasal dari hewan liar yang terundang cahaya, atau, suhu badan Akira yang naik—ia menggigil dan bergemelutuk dan berkeringat dingin. Ketika Jun memeriksa luka di balik perbannya, ia menemukan nanah.

Mereka hanya punya setengah botol antiseptik.

Ia mengolesnya sedikit, dan mengusapnya walaupun itu kemudian membangunkan Akira, dan membisikkannya kalimat kosong seperti harapan jauh ke dalam malam, dan mengulat berharap mereka tidak akan diganggu apa-apa, selama api itu menyala.

.

.

.

Di hari keenam, Jun hanya dapat menghalau serangga dari luka Akira, yang perbannya sudah tidak bisa lagi diganti. Ia sempat ingin merobek kain lain, mempertimbangkan mayat dari kokpit tapi nuraninya berkata tidak. Ia kembali lagi, terhuyung, sempat memegangi perutnya sedikit sebelum mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berdiri dan kembali ke samping Akira, yang ia dudukkan di dalam, karena mereka terlalu lemah untuk melawan angin dingin.

Ia tersenyum, walaupun matanya sedih kepada Akira yang lemas dan masih demam, tak kunjung turun dari sekarang. Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama lelah berteriak, dan tiap kali menutup mata hanya ada bekas suara ketika pesawat itu terbanting, atau suara baling-baling yang lewat dan menjauh. Jun tidak tahu mana dari dua itu yang lebih buruk.

Maka ia memilih untuk tidak menyerah dalam kantuk barang sedikitpun. Duduk di sebelah Akira, menyandar kepadanya, yang sunyi senyap, menghirup udara hutan musim gugur yang makin dibencinya, bercampur dengan bau busuk.

“Kita akan segera keluar dari sini.” Gumam Akira ke rambutnya. “Kita akan baik-baik saja.”

Jun menutup mata, lama, dan tak tertidur. Alisnya berusaha tidak berkerut. Ketika Akira mulai mengelus rambutnya, ia bangun, dan dengan sedikit memapah menoleh kepada Akira. “Apa kau sudah lapar? Biar kupanggang sedikit ransumnya.”

.

.

.

Di hari kedelapan, Akira menemukan Jun terduduk tak sadarkan diri di tempat dimana ia berkata ‘akan mencari beri liar untuk dimakan’ karena persedian mereka sudah habis sama sekali. Dan hampir tidak ada air kecuali dari embun yang susah payah ditampung, atau hujan yang mengguyur dan menghembus meninggalkan mereka basah dan kedinginan semalam.

“Jun!” Akira berlari, tergopoh, dan ketika sampai, mengguncangnya. Wajahnya yang terlalu pucat, dan giginya yang bergemelutuk menahan sakit. Walaupun dibalik, tangannya mencengkram perutnya sendiri, yang dibungkus jaket parka. Akira dengan payah melepas genggaman tangan Jun itu, dan membuka jaketnya. Ia menemukan luka robekan yang tak pernah dijahit sempurna yang bernanah, ganas.

“Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku—“ Akira menggigit umpatan yang hampir melesat dari mulutnya, dan kemudian mengancingkan baju Jun lagi, sebelum berusaha memapahnya berdiri, walaupun kemudian terpeleset, dan bangkit kembali, menatap wajah Jun yang kesakitan, tak bersuara, bibirnya yang tak berwarna. Akira memapahnya masuk kembali ke bangkai pesawat.

Membuatnya menelan pil antibiotik yang sudah dihemat berkali-kali. Meminumkannya secangkir air minum mereka yang terakhir.

Dan menggenggam tangannya balik, kini, ketika sepanjang malam ia merintih dan menggigil.

Akira menatap tangannya di sela-sela tarian api yang membuat bayang. Ia mendengar suara-suara di sekitar, dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang mungkin menyelamatkan mereka kalau-kalau itu binatang buas selain daripada rusa.

.

.

.

Di hari ketigabelas tidak ada dari mereka yang sanggup lagi bangun. Akira telah merangkak di atas tiga tumpuan—karena tangan kanannya mulai menghitam di beberapa bagian—untuk mengambil tempat air untuk menampung hujan semalam, dan meneguknya. Rasanya pahit dan asam.

Jun menerima tempat minumnya dengan tangan gemetar, terlalu gemetar, demamnya tidak membaik selama beberapa hari karena semua obat telah habis—sehingga Akira meminumkannya ke bibirnya dengan hati-hati. Melumat daun kering untuk ia telan. 

Mereka berakhir berbaring begitu saja di bawah naungan, di depan api yang kecil yang berjam-jam Akira coba hidupkan hingga ia nyaris tersedak tangis, karena semua rantingnya basah dihembus angin musim gugur menjelang musim dingin. Tangannya berdarah.

Ia melihat mata abu-abu Jun berkilat menatap api itu, sebelum menutup dan meringkuk lebih dekat kepada Akira. Ia gemetar.

Saat itulah Jun berkata—“Tidak apa-apa. Kita bersama,” dalam bisikan, yang nyaris diredam suara angin yang miris dan dingin. Membuat Akira tercekat. Membuatnya kemudian mengedipkan air matanya yang jatuh kembali diperhadapkan dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

.

 

.

 

.

Di hari keenam belas Akira tidak merasakan tangan kanannya lagi. Ia berbaring, memeluk Jun yang lukanya juga sudah menghitam, setelah ia kerap memuntahkan cairan gelap bercampur darah di sudut naungan kecil mereka dan tidak lagi terisi apa-apa. Hari sudah senja. Sepi. Suara lenguhan rusa di kejauhan, mungkin. Suara cicit burung dan tikus yang bersiap masuk ke sarang musim dingin mereka. Suara napas Jun yang wajahnya seputih kertas. Suara Akira yang tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata—

“Kita...baik...baik saja... selama... bersama, _kan_...?”

Jun menatapnya lirih. Senyumnya sepi. Tangannya yang dingin menggenggam tangan Akira yang masih utuh.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang sanggup lagi menghidupkan api karena hujan terus menerpa, bergulung-gulung menjadi badai, dengan banjir dan genangan, dengan angin yang membuat mereka sulit bernapas, hipotermia. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika malam tiba. Akira hanya mampu menggenggamnya erat-erat, satu-satunya manusia. Seorang yang membuatnya tidak putus berharap sampai akhirnya. Nantinya. Kematian tak pernah tampak sebegitu ringan sementara orang ini ada di sampingnya.

Jun hanya mengeratkan pegangannya. Membuat Akira, membiarkan dirinya sejenak, bermimpi akan hari-hari mereka di koridor yang sepi dan ramainya rumah sakit. Senyum Jun. Seragam residentsnya. Senyumnya. Tawanya. Ruang anak-anak. Semua itu berputar, makin terang, sementara matahari mulai terbenam. Mata Jun tertutup, kini.

.

.

.

Kemudian, cahaya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari keenam belas semenjak ia duduk di situ di setiap waktu terjaganya maupun tidak, di luar jam rawatannya dan kemudian ketika ia kembali bekerja di sela terapi. Semua orang telah terbiasa melihatnya di situ. Walaupun sudah ada beberapa lili di vas bunga sebelah pembaringan, ruangan itu adalah transit bagi semua orang yang realistis namun tetap saja atas nama persahabatan mereka mengharapkan _sesuatu_. Sesuatu terjadi bagi sosok di atas tempat tidur itu, yang disokong oleh alat-alat sementara organ-organnya satu-persatu mulai membeku.

Ini adalah hari keenam belas, dua hari setelah jatuh tempo surat yang dipegang Akira mengenai pernyataan perawatan lebih jauh atau mengikuti keinginan orang yang menuliskan namanya sebagai contact person utama di surat wasiat itu—agar melepaskannya. Melepas semuanya.

Akira sudah tidak tertidur beberapa malam. Karena jika ia menutup mata, yang ia lihat hanyalah sapuan mata abu-abu Jun dan janjinya.

_Tidak apa-apa, selama kita bersama._

.

.

Ia membayangkan rumah berdinding biru. Kamar yang bertabur cahaya, diisi dengan hal-hal favoritnya, termasuk pemandangan keluar jendela pada taman. Ruang-ruang kosong yang dapat mereka isi bersama. Cincin diatas meja samping pembaringan. Gelas susu dan remah diatas meja.

Mereka berdua.

Dan segala kemungkinan yang pernah ada.

.

.

Setetes air jatuh diantara guratan tanda tangan kirinya yang membeku di atas kertas. Ia tidak ada di sana ketika mereka melepas alat-alat itu dari Jun.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> soundtrack: out of the woods - taylor swift.


End file.
